Life Goals
by girlwithangelwings
Summary: James takes Lily house hunting. James and Lily, fluffy one-shot with a hint to Severus.


**A.N. Just a little Jily fluff that popped into my brain. Gosh, I love the two of them. Adore him… James, James, whereforth art thou, James? Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Leave a review? Love, GirlWithAngelWings. **

_**Life Goals**_

'James, where are you taking me? I don't like being blindfolded.'

'That's not what you said last night.'

I tried to reach out and hit or push him, but all my hands found was thin air. He had let go of my shoulders and I could hear a door opening. So he was taking me indoors. A bed-and-breakfast? A cutesy little diner?

His quidditch and broom roughened hand was back, grasping my own and pulling me forward softly.

'Just a little more, I promise. Don't get antsy now.'

I took a few careful steps.

'Mind the threshold. There you go. Two more… That's a doorpost, love. Turn left.'

'Stop laughing, Potter. How was I supposed to know there was a doorpost? You're supposed to be guiding me!'

'Sorry, I had a door to close.'

I heard a door closing indeed, before I felt him behind me. I could feel his body heat, then his breath in my neck as he finally loosened the blindfold.

'There we go,' James said as the knot came loose.

I blinked a few times, before realising where we were. It was an empty living room. I threw a questioning glance over my shoulder, before scanning the room with its stained windows and fireplace.

'What do you think?'

'It's beautiful, James. But…'

He took my hand and guided me through the hall with front door and wooden carved staircase into the kitchen.

'I love the cooking island,' he said.

'It's nice, indeed, but…'

Again, instead of answering my unspoken question, he pointed to the glass doors that led into the big garden, before leading me back into the hall and up the stairs. Two bedrooms, a small study slash library, a bathroom an balcony and four unanswered questions later, we were standing in what seemed like a master bedroom.

'So, this would be where the magic happens?' I asked, raising a sarcastic eyebrow.

'What?'

'Never mind. Are you finally gonna tell me what this is all about? It's a perfect house, but our flat is just fine and…'

'You really think it's perfect?' he interrupted me.

'Er, yes. But…'

'That's good, very good. Cause maybe, I sorta kinda already bought it.'

My eyes grew big.

'You… You what? Why? What's wrong with our place?'

'Well, it only has one bedroom and I'm not planning on having my kids sleep in the same bedroom as me.'

'Your kids? Something you want to share there, James? Am I pregnant without knowledge or are you having an affair?'

'No, no! it's just… I want to have kids once I get married, ya know.'

Finally, a lightbulb started burning, just real slow.

'What?'

He took my hands in his, rubbing the backs with his thumbs.

'Last week, after that Death Eater attack, when I didn't know If you'd died, I realised something. I couldn't imagine living one day without you. A war is raging and we don't know which day will be our last. And there are things I want to do before I die, ya know. Like having kids and getting married.'

He eyed me carefully before adding: 'To you.'

I gasped.

'James…'

'I know, I know, we're just 19. But frankly, I don't give shit about that, about what others might think. I love you, and I just know you'rethe girl for me. Who cares about what people are gonna say? I want to spend every single day of the rest of my life with you, and hopefully one day have one or more kids. I want to start that life in this house. But not with you as Lily **Evans**. I want to carry you over the threshold, have our first night here as our wedding night and make love to you as Lily **Potter**.'

My heart was beating so fast I was afraid it would explode. I couldn't get my brain to form more than: "Oh Merlin!" in several emotions.

'Lily? You still here?'

'Er, yes, I'm here. Are… Are you… Is this a proposal?'

He smiled and shook his head. I felt my hope dying. No proposal?

'No.'

He let go of my hands and reached into his pocket. He gave me a crooked smile, pulling out a black velvet box. Then he got down on one knee, opening the box, revealing a silver ring with a heart-shaped front.

'**This** is a proposal: Lily Evans, will you marry me?'

I squealed and clasped my hands over my face.

'Oh, God!'

'Call me James. Is that a yes?'

I was so excited I didn't even scold at him. Instead, I started hopping up and down, nodding so wild my head nearly flew off.

'Merlin, yes! Yes, yes, yes! A thousand times yes!'

He got up, stopped my hopping and hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him with wild abandon.

'The ring,' he muttered in between kisses.

I pulled away just enough for him to slip the ring on my finger. I kissed him again, before looking away from him to study the ring closely.

'It's beautiful.'

'So are you.'

I smiled and looked at him lovingly.

'Good thing you said yes. Otherwise I would have paid a shitload of money for nothing.'

I laughed and pulled his chin down for another kiss, pouring all of my love in it.

'I love you so much, James.'

'And I you. Forever.'

'Always.'


End file.
